Soaring Tides
by Ember Lee
Summary: They fascinated her. Everything about this strange town did. But she couldn't hide her desire to be able to leap and soar like them. Those they called 'Shinbo'. So when he silently offered to teach her, she took the opportunity. Slightly AU Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Never in her young life had she been this fascinated. Huddled in a warm spot of sunshine at the back of the shop, she sat turning the curved metal over and over in her hand. Fingers having been pricked before strayed carefully over the sharp point, wandering cautiously to the hidden barb before trailing around the smooth bend, taking in the unnatural angles that glistened before her. Bringing the weapon closer to her face, she squinted at the small, fine eye, where a piece of thread hung loosely, fluttering on the breeze of her breath.

"Tenten darling, what are you doing?"

Startled, Tenten clamped her hand shut, ignoring the bite of steel against her flesh as she guiltily looked over the stack of tackle boxes and crates to the front of the store where her father leaned in the doorway, a small, knowing smile etched across his lips.

"Uh, nothing Papa. Just…cleaning." She stuttered sheepishly, as he slowly picked himself up from the frame and made his way over, not believing her story for a moment.

"You wouldn't have happened to come across my new fish hooks now, would you?" He asked as he surveyed the cluster of boxes, grinning internally at her deepening look of guilt.

"No."

"Then care to explain why one seems to have successfully caught your hand?"

Cursing Kami under her breath, Tenten held out her sore palm to see the glistening hook that she had been so closely observing before embedded neatly in her skin. Chuckling lightly, her father cupped her hand with his calloused fingers, and gently removed the barb for her, placing it aside after a quick cleaning rub against his shirt. Turning back to see the pout on his daughter's face he tapped her nose warningly, deepening her frown.

"You know you weren't supposed to touch them Tennie."

"I know."

"People are paying me a lot of money for those."

"I know."

"I might not even let you travel with me on the delivery now that you've contaminated them."

This surprised her. Her frown changed to one of bewilderment as she looked up at her father, brown eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Travel where?" She asked carefully, wondering what fishing trip he was planning now. He didn't answer, just ruffled her hair with a gruff chuckle before turning on his heel and walking out of the bait shop, leaving his daughter brimming with curiosity in her small patch of sunshine.

"Papa! Wait! Where are you travelling to?" She yelled, chasing him out of the store, only to be greeted by a sudden burst of bright sunlight and the overpowering smell of rotting fish. Blinking rapidly, she rubbed the accidental tears from her eyes before looking around for her father, only to sigh in defeat when she realised he was long gone. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she resolved to interrogate at dinner, before moving off down the street, kicking a loose pebble as she went.

She was burning with curiosity. It wasn't unusual for anyone to leave her small fishing town, but it was rare for her father to go on deliveries. He had fishing trips to organise and conduct, fish hooks and nets to create, wares to peddle in the streets and a family to help raise. With her younger sister only just starting to teeth and her mother scurrying back and forth along the wharfs each day feeding the sailors, he hardly ever left town for too long. His clients usually came to him to pick up their orders. So for him to be planning a long journey, and considering taking her along never less, was astounding news.

Kicking the pebble with more force than necessary, Tenten sat down on a nearby bench, looking out over the bustling town. In the northern rural area of the Fire Country, her humble fishing village sat, spread at the foot of the hills down to the sea. Fishing boats with hauls of every colour bobbed at the piers, their sailors and fishermen clambering off or on-board, distributing their wares and catches of the day. Civilians threaded the streets, some bargaining with merchants, others gossiping about the neighbour's wife, or a few, like her, sitting around landmarks, and simply enjoying the day. The autumn sunshine was nice on her head, and warmed the smell of sea salt, tar and fish she had come to love. The occasional seagull flew overhead, barking its lazy cry. She loved her village. Really, she did. But it was boring. Why people would willingly come here for a vacation always mystified her, and she found herself wishing for a more exciting lifestyle.

Stretching her stiffening joints, she decided to head back, noting it was nearing the time her sister awoke from her nap. Taking one last glance at the village simmering in the sunshine, she smiled slightly before heading home, not noticing the unusual ship out at sea.

* * *

"You're going where?"

"Tenten, calm down."

"Konoha! As in, _the _Konohagakure?"

"Careful! You're going to knock over your sister's dinner."

"I can't believe it! And you want _me _to come with you?"

"Ah! Tenten! Look what you've done now." Her mother snapped as the plate of mashed carrots and pumpkin was sent sliding across the floor, much to the baby's delight. Mumbling her apology, Tenten hurriedly set about cleaning up her mess, ignoring her baby sister's gurgles of amusement, shoving an equally mushed traveller's biscuit in her jaw. Depositing the plate in the sink, she turned back to her parents eagerly, hoping that they hadn't had a change of heart.

Sighing, her father ran a ragged hand across his face, before peeking at her through his fingers thoughtfully.

"Yes Tenten, I've got to deliver those hooks to Konoha. It's part of my commission that I have to pay to the capital." He explained slowly, ignoring his wife's mutters of how they were just going to resell them to other countries for higher prices. "And while I'm there, I was going to work towards expanding my knowledge as a blacksmith. Your mother has decided that she'd rather stay here and run the bait shop while I'm gone, and we decided that you lumping around the house complaining of how bored you were, or causing trouble down at the wharfs, shoving you into work was a worse idea. So, if you want to come with me and learn the trade, you are more than welcome to."

Every fibre of her being was screaming at her to say yes, but she was hesitant. Shuffling on her feet she glanced out the kitchen window, debating over the idea. It could be the only opportunity she would ever get to leave the village and explore, but she didn't want to leave her mother and sister behind. Plus, something was nagging at her to stay, to protect them from something while her father was away. Seeing her thoughtful frown, her parents exchanged a proud smile behind her back, glad she wasn't rushing into her decision. But her mother wanted her out of her hair. At least for a short while anyway.

"Tennie dear, if you're worried about Jiao and me, don't. Mr Huang next door has offered his services if we need it, and you'll be back before you know it." She murmured reassuringly, noticing the slight way her daughter's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Can I have the night to think about it?" She asked, surprising them.

"Uh, sure sweetheart. But I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, so we'll need to know soon ok?" her father said in bemusement, glancing at his amused wife from the corner of his eye. Tenten smiled joyfully before excusing herself for the night. Once she had disappeared down the hall, he turned to look at the older woman who only offered a smirk in reply.

"And you were worried why?"

* * *

Lying in bed, Tenten wondered about the journey that had been offered to her. She had heard only folktale about the city, of warriors as stealthy as the night, of the mixed ethnics living together and of the large busts of the Hokages past that overlooked their village, all within the giant golden gates of the capital. Some travellers had told her of how people seemed to fly within that city, their feet never touching the ground. Others explained how it was surrounded by forest, no sight of sea or main bodies of water for miles on end. She was mystified, eager to see it all for herself. But she still couldn't shake that nagging feeling.

Rolling out of her bed, she trotted over to the window, overlooking the sea once again. The moon's reflection was rippled across the incoming tide, drowned by the beams of the lighthouse every now and then. She couldn't imagine a place without the sea. Would the people there be as friendly as they were here? Did they really fly? Would they take one look at her fisherman's clothes and turn away in rich disgust? She wanted to go. So, so badly. But she just knew that if she did, she'd never see this place again. Twisting her nose and lips up in annoyance she sighed, settling her chin against her folded arms, watching the lighthouse beam as it swept the ocean. She had to go. As much as she was worried about her mother Jiao, they had a whole village to protect them here, whereas her father would be alone, vulnerable to enemy attacks. She had to protect him. Or at least help carry the load.

Her mind finally reaching a conclusion, she traced the sea one last time before nodding and slipping back into bed. Tomorrow she'd tell her parents her decision. For now, she let herself fall through the brink of consciousness and into the world of dreams, where people flew like the night, blank, unseeing eyes watching her from above as she desperately tried to tear herself from the roots binding her to the ground, eager to join them in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Scrubbing diligently at her old tack boots, Tenten could barely keep the smile off her face. Her dad had okayed her decision, trying not to look too please in doing so, while her mother had simply rolled her eyes as she shrugged on her shawl.

"Make sure you're all packed up and ready to leave by the time I get back," she had ordered, kissing the top of her head before heading off to work, "Oh, and clean your boots! You don't want the smell of fish guts attracting wild animals!"

"Yes ma!" Tenten had shouted after her retreating figure, only to receive a small wave over the shoulder in reply.

Packing hadn't taken as long as she'd thought. As her father was taking the more essential items, she only had to pack her clothes and sleeping roll before hurrying off to scrub her boots. As she inspected them now, flicking off the off scale, she wondered about the adventures they were sure to encounter. Though the war had long ended, her father and other villager elders had taken delight in telling the children of the rouge travellers still haunting the roads and the battles between villages that travellers such as themselves had unwittingly caught themselves in the middle of. A small part of her hoped to experience these for herself, instead of dreaming about it over the village fire. Sighing she set the boot she was holding down on the brick step, cushioning her cheek in the palm of her hand, ignoring the bristles of the soapy scrubbing brush she was still holding. A glazed look crept across her eyes as she stared out over the street, her imagination transporting her into the midst of a battle of epic proportions. She was far away from the giggling village children and knowing looks of their mothers as she battled alongside her father, blades gleaming, dust whirling around their feet as they fought those that dared sneak up upon the duo. Humming softly to herself, she closed her eyes, taking in the image of her holding an unidentified weapon, wielding it as if she had her whole life. Its cool metal whined through the air, seeking out the flesh of her enemy, daring to snatch away a few drops of blood as they screamed, the rest falling to where the hungry ground absorbed the rest. She could feel the lightweight, perfectly balanced in her hold, swish left, right and centre as she commanded, seeking out its next target as her previous challenges lay defeated at her feet. Her father had long stopped fighting, opting to stand to the side, a proud smile adorning his face as he silently cheered her on.

"I don't need to ask to decipher that smile." A familiar voice chuckled, breaking through her daze. Her gaze travelled upwards to see her father's smile, stretching new wrinkles on his sun kissed cheeks. She hummed a happy response in the back of her throat, idly slipping back into her daydream. Still emitting that gruff chuckle, he sat down beside her, pushing her across gently so there was room for two on the stoop. As she dreamed, he watched the neighbourhood pass by, sending the young girl odd or knowing looks every now and then. Leaning back against the doorframe, he cocked an eyebrow at his distant daughter, wondering if he should enquire about her fantasy realm she seemed to taken a permanent residence in. But when he saw her mouth the word 'blood', something inside him froze. Shifting uncomfortable, he decided not to jump to conclusions and cleared his throat, waiting for her to snap out of it.

"Yes Papa?"

"Your mother will be home soon. Are you all packed?"

"Mhm."

"What about your boots? All scrubbed?"

This seemed to bring her around. Looking down at the footwear beside her, she grinned sheepishly upon seeing the one extremely clean boot. Turning that grin to her father she shrugged her shoulders wordlessly as he replied with a knowing look. Nudging her bucket with cooled water closer with his foot, he watched as she resumed her scrubbing, a look of focus slowly replacing that sheen she had previously possessed; one he wasn't too sure he liked now that he thought about it.

"Tennie darling."

"Yes Papa?"

"What are you expecting to encounter on this trip?" His question threw her he noticed. She tried not to look too startled as she scrubbed away thoughtfully, before slowly craning her head to the side, a till she had had from a young age when she was about to speak.

"Adventure. New experiences. Maybe a couple of fights. You know, fun stuff you'd expect in a journey." She said, blatant as can be. He was stunned. The freeze he had felt before slowly started to spread as he wondered if this was a forewarning. Something told him that he was going to lose his baby girl on this trip, he just wasn't sure to what. Brushing it aside, he smiled instead, reaching into his pocket to withdraw a small package, wrapped in a small piece of tarp. He felt her curious gaze travel from his hand to his face as he debated on whether or not he was ready to give her this.

"Tenten, you're twelve now, correct?"

"Silly Papa. Of course I'm twelve." She giggled, soap suds clinging to her hair as she rubbed at her face.

"Well, when I was your age, your grandfather gave me this." He murmured, gathering all his courage to pass her the package. Her brown eyes widened in surprise as she took the present, and he knew it was too late to take it back now. As she set to unravelling the tarp strings, he quickly explained the gift.

"He thought that I was old enough to be considered a hunter by then. Not yet a man, but no longer a weak boy. I was a boy, who could finally leave the village with the other hunters, learning how to fill my keep. I was excited beyond belief that day when he handed me this. It was my first weapon. It's a-"

"Kunai." She breathed in awe, having finally revealed the small weapon. Trying to ignore the lack of surprise he felt, he laughed quietly as she delicately picked up the blade, taking in every aspect with undeniable curiosity. Eventually she tore her gaze from the pointed tip to stare at him, as if expecting him to snatch it away at any moment.

"And you're giving this to me?"

He didn't trust his voice enough to answer, so he nodded.

"Why?"

He winced internally. Summoning up all his strength and courage in a deep breath, he turned to his eldest daughter.

"Tenten, we're about to embark on a journey that will take you from the comforts of life you know here. That might make you wish to return to your cosy little room upstairs. That will take every life lesson you may have learnt, chew it up and spit it out in your face. The thing is, things will be incredibly different on the road. And there may be times when I can't protect you. Though I hope that never happens." He smiled, ruffling her fringe as a look of fear quickly danced across her face. "So, if that ever happens, I want you to have some form of protection. As we travel, I'll teach you the correct way to wield this kunai, how to defend yourself and others, as well as how to hunt, how to find natural resources and other survival techniques. This is not just a simple journey Tenten. It's also a survival challenge as you may have already guessed. And though I would have liked to prepare you a little more before setting off, I was admittedly, a little reluctant to ask you if you wanted to come. So, as we travel, I will teach you these basic skills, just encase. Okay?"

The smile on her face was the one any father wished to see aimed his way. Smiling lovingly in return, he ruffled her hair again before clambering stiffly to his feet. Pocketing his hands he started to head inside, shooting her glance over his shoulder as he went.

"Make sure you store that safely in the tarp for now, in your shirt. I'll give you a holder to carry it in later. Don't want to lose it now do we? Oh, and finish scrubbing your boots and come inside. Your sister will be wanting to play with you by now."

Later that night, after a heartfelt dinner, and cosily sitting around the fire telling stories, Tenten dreamt of her previous daydream, this time featuring her new kunai that she had clutched beneath her pillow. She didn't notice the uncomfortable look her father now sported either as she brought down the last of the attackers.

* * *

"You got spare clothes?"

"Yes Ma."

"Bedroll?'

"Yes Ma."

"Your boots don't smell of anything bar freshly scrubbed leather?"

"Yes Ma."

"What about-"

"Sweetheart. She's all prepared. I tripled checked her bag and belonging myself." Her father broke in with a chuckle, ducking down to give his wife a kiss to the forehead as she interrogated their eldest. Tenten chuckled as well and turned her attention elsewhere as the adults silently communicated in the way married couples do. Finally her mother's shoulders slumped in defeat, as she slowly leaned forward to rest her forehead against her husband's broad chest.

"I'm just worried, that's all. Can't a mother be worried?" she murmured into his shirt. The hearty rumble she heard emit from his chest caused her mouth to quirk, as strong, but gentle arms wrapped around her.

"That's all you'll do while we're gone won't it?" he muttered into her hair as she snuggled closer.

"It's going to be rough, not have my brave warriors around the house." She admitted, "But I know that you two will be safe. You will write every now and then when you get the chance, correct?"

"Every big village we pass through I'll be sure to send you a letter. We'll be gone for a couple of months at most. Nothing too big, I promise."

She sighed and buried her face further into his musty tunic, as he clutched her closer, seemingly trying to imprint her small body on to his own.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he whispered, before pulling away slightly to smile down at her, "but remember, I expect letters in return. I'm sure you'll be able to find some project to keep you occupied while we're gone. And Jiao is here to keep you company. And you have the rest of the villagers. You'll be fine."

She gave a small noise in agreement before a thoughtful frown ceased her brow.

"Speaking of which, I forgot to tell you last night. The lighthouse keeper spotted a large ship across the bay the other night and reported that it looked like it might dock here in the next few days. It was resting in calmer waters yesterday, but didn't make a move to come ashore. Who knows, maybe it will today."

"See?" her husband guffawed, "We haven't set foot outside the village and already you've got something to keep your mind occupied."

Hearing her father laugh, Tenten looked up from where she had been playing with Jiao and whined pitifully.

"Can we go now?"

Her parents exchanged a knowing look before separating a little, indicating for her to join their hug. Picking up Jiao, she settled her on her hip before hurrying over, eager to be engulfed in their warm embrace.

"Now, be safe you two. I expect detailed letters of your travels, and some pictures of your smiling faces as you go. No late nights, no bars and if you have to fight, make sure it's in defence. Okay?" her mother warned, to which both of them mumbled a hasty promise. Allowing her father to take Jiao from her grasp, Tenten gave her mother one last hug, breathing in her mixed scent of sea salt and incense that only she could pull off.

"I love you my little Panda-chan. My little Heaven." She murmured in her ear, hugging her tightly as she kissed her cheek.

"Love you too Mama." Tenten whispered, planting a chaste kiss in return on her check before jumping back to snatch Jiao from her father's grasp, flying the laughing toddler through the air. Their parents stared at each other for a moment before embracing, sharing no words as they hugged each other as tightly as before. Tenten stopped cooing to her sister and watched them fondly. Their love for each was evident, as well as the message that they wouldn't feel any comfort until back in each other's arms at the end of the journey. Deciding to give them their privacy, Tenten grinned cheekily at her young sister, who was reaching out to grab her hair buns.

"Alright Jiao, listen up. When I get back I expect you to have learnt my name-"

"Tenn."

"-Properly. You've got to be a big girl now, and take care of Ma for me and Papa. And when we get back, expect big hugs and slobbery kisses, as well as the a-mmmmaaazing adventures of your wondrous sister. Know little one, that I love you. Now, you don't need to reply-"

"Tenn."

"-Cause I know that you love me too. Don't you, you little tyke?

Jiao giggled and reached out to grab at her lips, which she grinned at and pursed into a slobbery kiss, planting it against her baby sister's hand and forehead. Turning back to see if the moment between her parents was over, she handed back the squirming child to her mother before stepping up beside her father. Taking a deep breath her mother hiked Jiao further up her hip before setting her shoulders and giving them her best brave look.

"Alright then my brave travellers. Have a safe trip. Write to me. And when you get back I'll have tea sitting on the table waiting."

"Bye Ma!"

"Bye my sweet."

She smiled softly in response, and after one last look they turned their backs on their smiling family, finally taking their first steps towards their destination. It wasn't until they were far up in the forest covered hills did Tenten remember to look back at the village, but by then, foliage was all she saw. It was too late to go back now.

* * *

_**AN: I don't like putting these in my stories, but I thought it was required. I'm hoping to update every Sunday/Monday (NZ Time) from now on, but it could be anyone of my on going stories, so keep an eye out. Also, thankyou to those whom have reviewed and faved this story. It means a lot to me as it doesn't happen very often. I take each one to heart. So for now, see you next week :)**_


End file.
